


Life is a beautiful ride (so ride with me)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Clumsiness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Team as Family, The Talk, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: First, Kevin and Marcus get engaged,Then, they need to tell their strange team/family,And finally, they tie the knot.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/gifts), [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts).



> I coïncidentally got 2 very similar requests, and decided it really was time I finally wrote this.
> 
> Split into 3 parts for obvious reasons :3

Kevin huffed grumpily as someone tried to wake him up with soft, gentle kisses over the side of his neck and cheek.

“Fuck off Marcus.” he grumbled, trying to swat the Swede away and burying his face further into his pillow. Marcus sighed and moved away for a moment. 

Kevin thought he finally had some peace again, but then groaned when he felt Marcus sit down cross legged next to him.

“Let me sleep!” Kevin whined, stretching his arm out. His hand hit Marcus straight in the face and he pushed him back a little.

“Kevin, need to talk to you.” Marcus said, voice muffled by Kevin’s hand. 

“In an hour.” Kevin muttered. “I need to- For fucks sake Marcus! You licked my hand!” Kevin called out, pushing himself up onto his elbows and removing his hand from Marcus’s face, wiping it on the covers with a glare on his face. Marcus smiled a little sheepishly but just looked nervous besides that.

“What is it?” Kevin yawned, rolling onto his back and contently stretching his arms above his head, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment 

When his eyes opened again, something small and silver was very close to his face. He yelped and scrambled back a little to avoid it getting into his eye.

“It’s a ring…” Kevin said slowly, his sleepy brain not quite catching up yet. Marcus sighed and pulled his arm back, toying with the ring between his fingers.

“It’s an engagement ring…” he whispered, his shoulders sagging a little. Kevin’s eyes widened and he sat up a little more.

“Marcus… are you proposing?” he whispered shakily. Marcus peeked up at him through his lashes, swallowed thickly and then nodded.

“I wanted to make it all romantic and cute, b-but I panicked and-”

“Yes.” Kevin interrupted. “Yes I’ll marry you.” there were tears in his eyes and he rushed to hug Marcus tightly. Marcus pushed him back slightly and caught Kevin’s face between his hands.

“You sure?” Marcus said, a smile playing on his lips. Kevin nodded eagerly.

“Yes, of course!” he chuckled, sniffling a little and leaning in for a desperate kiss. Marcus grinned into the kiss and pulled Kevin onto his lap, cradling him close.

“I love you.” he muttered against Kevin’s lips. Kevin pulled away and brushed his fingers over Marcus’s cheeks, surprised to find tears there he was sure he also had in his eyes.

“I love you too, fiancé.” he giggled. Marcus fumbled around for the ring again and took Kevin’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to his palm before slipping the ring onto his finger. 

“Perfect.” he muttered after drawing Kevin into his arms again.

“So, to celebrate…” Kevin purred. “Let’s nap?” 

Marcus sighed but nodded, laying down on his back and pulling Kevin close, the Dane’s ringed hand on his chest and tangled with his.

“Sleep.” Kevin told him. “Need to call my parents after, and then you need to go with me to visit Jenson and Nando.” he added, kissing Marcus’s throat.

“Jenson and Nando?” Marcus asked a little shakily. Kevin hummed.

“They need to know, or they’ll kill me if they find out via someone else.” the Dane said. Marcus groaned a little.

“Do I have to come? I have the feeling they might give me ‘The Talk’ “ Marcus muttered. Kevin smiled and patted Marcus’s cheek, leaning in to kiss his nose.

“You put a ring on it, they are your problem now too.”


	2. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this, and I normally am not fond of these proposals :3  
> Expect the following chapter soon!

Kevin nervously cuddled into Marcus’s side after knocking on the hotel room door. The Swede was equally tense, but still kissed the top of Kevin’s head, nuzzling into the soft blonde hair a little. 

It was Jenson who opened the door, seeming a little surprised.

“What is it with you kids and bringing over plus-ones unannounced.” the Brit sighed, opening the door a little further so Kevin could see Carlos curled on Nico’s lap, and Pierre and Stoffel cuddled together on the sofa. 

“Well, at least you know have Lando who still behaves.” Kevin retorded, pointing at the younger man curled up on his own between the two couples, all four driver clearly keeping an eye on him. Jenson grinned and pulled Kevin into his arms, kissing his cheek.

“Come in darling.” Jenson chuckled, letting Kevin past before quickly greeting Marcus as well.

Kevin walked over to the sofa, nodding at all the others and frowning a little at Nico before kneeling down, carding his fingers through Lando’s hair. Lando stirred and smiled sleepily when he opened his eyes.

“Hello.” he muttered, cuddling close to Kevin.

“Wake up, little dork, Marcus and me need to tell you all something.” Kevin said softly. Lando’s eyes flew open now and he sat up, his head cocked to the side slightly.

“What do you need to tell us?” Fernando spoke up behind them. Kevin turned to see the Spaniard heading over and smiled shyly, allowing the Spaniard to hug him briefly before walking back to Marcus and cuddling in under his arm.

“We’re eh…” he started, looking up at Marcus and finally relaxing, a little smile playing on his face as the man he loved looked down on him.

“We’re getting married.” Kevin said softly.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Lando jumped off the couch and against Marcus and Kevin, hugging them both close.

“Congratulations!” he squealed, giggling as he bounced up and down a little in excitement. 

“Thank you.” Kevin said, fondly patting Lando’s head. He turned to the others, a little anxious about the lack of reaction. Jenson walked towards them and drew Kevin into his arms.

“Congrats.” he whispered, sniffling slightly.

“...Are you crying?” Kevin asked softly, pulling back a little to look at the Brit. Jenson definitely had tears in his eyes but scoffed.

“...it’s just dusty in here.” he claimed, before sighing and pressing a kiss to Kevin’s forehead.

“I’m very proud of you sweetheart.” he muttered, smiling a little shakily before pulling Kevin into another hug.

When Jenson finally let go of him, moving to Marcus and shaking his hand with a stern expression, Stoffel was immediately in front of Kevin, grinning and hugging the Dane too.

“How did he propose?” Pierre asked, also popping up and patting Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin coughed.

“We were in bed…” he started. 

“Nevermind, we don’t want to know…” Stoffel interrupted. Kevin chuckled and shook his head.

“Not like that.” he said, rolling his eyes. “I was asleep, and Marcus woke me up by shoving the ring in my face.” he explained, biting his lip and absentmindedly looking down at the ring.

“Let me see the ring!” Carlos suddenly exclaimed, bumping into Kevin with quite some speed and almost knocking him down. Kevin held up his hand and snorted as Stoffel, Pierre and Carlos all cooed over it.

“Look Nico, thát’s romantic!” Carlos said. The German in question kept himself to the side a little, but now walked over to them, rolling his eyes at Carlos and kissing his cheek before looking at Kevin.

“Congrats.” he said softly. Kevin nodded. 

“Thanks.” he answered, giving a tiny smile in return.

“Kevin..?” Lando said softly yet urgently. Kevin looked at the small Brit, who was a little wide eyed.

“Are you okay Lando?” Kevin asked worriedly, heading over and squeezing his shoulder. Lando nodded.

“Yes, I am, but… Where is Fernando?” he asked. Kevin looked around the room and realised the Spaniard was nowhere to be seen. 

“Jenson went to the bedroom, maybe Nando is there too?” Marcus said softly, heading over to Kevin and wrapping an arm around his waist in comfort. Kevin worried his lips between his teeth.

“You think he’s angry at me?” he whispered. Lando shook his head.

“I think he was crying…” he muttered. Kevin sighed shakily and walked over to the bedroom.

“Want me to come?” Marcus asked. Kevin shook his head.

“It’s okay.”

When he entered the bedroom, he saw Fernando and Jenson sitting on the edge of the bed, the latter trying to shush Fernando, who was sobbing, his chest heaving.

“Nano..?” Kevin asked softly, shuffling a little closer. Fernando looked up and wiped at his eyes, standing up and shakily walking over to Kevin.

“Oh conejito…” he whispered, drawing Kevin close. “Why you grow up so fast..?” he added more softly. Kevin no longer felt the need to tell Nando he wasn’t actually their son, and just cuddled close to him. 

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to upset you…” he mumbled. Fernando pulled back.

“Am very happy for you.” he whispered with a tender smile. “And very proud.” Kevin bit his lip, cuddling into Fernando’s touch as the Spaniard caught his face between his hands. 

“So you’re not angry with me..?” Kevin asked in a small voice. Nando sighed and shook his head.

“Of course not.” he said. “You and Marcus belong together. And I’m very happy you are getting married.” he added. Kevin visibly relaxed, and smiled back.

“I was wondering…” he blurted out after another moment, also looking at Jenson. Jenson stood up now too and walked over.

“What is it?” he asked softly. Kevin sighed.

“We’re doing a ceremony for all the F1 family and I was wondering…” Kevin coughed awkwardly. “If you two would walk me down the aisle…?” 

Now it was Jenson who burst out in tears, pulling Kevin close. 

“Of course, would be honoured.” he sobbed. Kevin smiled and cuddled into his touch, before turning to Fernando. 

“And you?” he mumbled. Nando grinned and nodded, kissing Kevin’s cheek.

“Absolutely.” 

The three took a moment to collect themselves before heading back into the living room, where the others were anxiously waiting for them. 

“Are you okay?” Marcus asked worriedly when he saw Kevin’s slightly red eyes. Kevin walked over and tugged the Marcus down into a soft kiss.

“Perfect.” he grinned.

Fernando looked up at Jenson, who nodded.

“Marcus.” Jenson said. Marcus looked at him, eyes widening slightly.

“Y-yes.” he said with an awkward cough. 

“As much as we like you with Kevin, you have to understand…” Jenson’s voice grew more threatening. “If you ever hurt him, we’ll make sure you’ll regret it.” he said firmly. Marcus swallowed thickly but then smiled as Kevin curled into his side.

“I won’t ever hurt him.” Marcus said. “I love him. And I can’t wait to call him my husband.”

Jenson and Fernando nodded, the latter grinning widely.

“Good, is settled then.” he said. “Now, think is time for champagne… and water for Lando.” he said, walking into the kitchen with a protesting Lando following after him. 

Kevin turned to Marcus and smiled.

“I love you.” he whispered. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conejito= little rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued soon...


End file.
